Penile compression clamps are well known and widely used to prevent urine leakage. In particular, penile clamps have been applied externally onto the penis for clamping the same. Such external penile clamps have been produced both as long-term reusable devices and also as short-term devices limited to one-week use. Typically, such devices have been employed for use in the inspection and treatment of diseases, wounds and other abnormal conditions of the bodies of humans and lower animals.
For example, Bard, Inc. produces the Cunningham clamp. The Cunningham clamp provides two pivoting arms connected by a single-hinge. Clamp arm surfaces that face the penis are padded for intended comfort. The Cunningham employs a ratcheted latch to clamp the two arms closer together and compress the penis. This clamp is reported to be a reusable, however, the large clamping forces often lead to pain, swelling and penile skin break down.
The Squeezer Klip™ disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,932 provides a padded top and bottom arm in a pivoting configuration. Like the Cunningham, the Squeezer Klip™ is a hinged, reusable clamp. The dorsal and ventral arms include pressure-applying projections intended to contact the urethra, and preferentially apply pressure between the dorsal veins and arteries. The Squeezer Klip™ avoids direct compression of the neurovascular bundle. Patients are often incapable, however, of repeatedly applying the pressure-applying projections to the appropriate location to effect urethral closure. A screw mechanism clamps the penis using a fine compression adjustment via a threaded adjustment knob. The screw mechanism, however, requires a higher degree of manual dexterity to adjust compression, which can be difficult for older arthritic men.
The C3 clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,629 provides a clamp intended for use that is limited to approximately one week. The C3 is constructed from a co-extruded and thermoformed polyolefin sheet. The resultant component has two clam shelled halves connected by a hinge. The penis is placed through a portal between the two halves and the halves are folded over to compress the penis. The clam shells are held closed by a Velcro® strap. Force is localized on the urethra by presence of a raised bump on the bottom clam shell half. The C3 is available in only two fixed sizes. As there is great penile anatomical variation requiring multiple clamp sizes, a clamp frequently may be improperly selected. Further, the ability to operate the strapping system is often difficult for older, arthritic men. Such inconsistencies in sizing and the user dependent strapping system, however, make the C3 less reliable in its ability to control leakage.
None of the clamps above entirely eliminated urinary leakage.
Other clamps have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,609,522, 6,289,895 B1, 6,609,522 B2, and 6,234,174 B1. These patents, however, provide detailed straps, latches, hinges and mechanisms for “dialing” in required urethral pressure. Experience with the C3 and such clamps indicate that users may be confused by the added complexity of such components.
While these clamps provide some advancement for controlling urinary dysfunction and protecting against bladder malfunction, improvements may yet be made to penile compression devices for males experiencing stress urinary incontinence. There is need for a penile compression device that provides optimum comfort and that is easy to apply and remove, while sufficiently preventing urinary leakage. Improvements may still be made to a penile compression device that provides an absorbent mechanism conveniently and comfortably attached to the compression device.